Flavor of Life
by mafuyu hotaru
Summary: AU. Kamiya Kaoru is a successful actress, as well as a demon. Himura Kenshin is a government official, and a fallen angel. The two are thrown together through and as the plot thickens, darker and deeper things are unveiled, that no one thought imaginable.
1. Chapter 1

She wanted to go outside. Never had she wanted something so badly. It had been two weeks since Kaoru had been stuck in the huge mansion. She did not know why it had happened. All she knew was that one minute she had been on her way home, and the next she was at gunpoint in her car. Since then, she had been residing in the house, all doors locked, the windows barred, no phone or internet, and a power bind attached to her earlobe.

Inwardly, she thought, "That's the last time I drive with my doors unlocked."

Entering the kitchen of her present home, she reached into the fridge and pulled out a yogurt. Thinking on her situation, it was obvious that her captor knew of her demon blood. That fact alone meant that he was one of the few humans who knew of the underground world of Japan, a world of demons and angels.

The man who had taken her would come once a day to see her. Each time, Kaoru would ask why she was being kept, and she would receive the same answer: _"It's of no concern to you."_

"Damn emotionless wolf…" She muttered. Sitting on the couch, she flipped on the TV, her only outside source to the world. The six o' clock news was on. The blue eyed girl watched as a politician was making a speech. Something about the recent terrorist threats made on her country.

Kaoru was not focusing on what the man was saying. Instead, she was staring at a red haired man who stood very close to the speaker. She recognized him, but she could not put her finger on who he was. He appeared to be scanning where the unseen crowd was, with cold, amber eyes.

Sighing, she flipped to another channel. More news was on, and she was not surprised to see her picture on the screen, again.

"_Actress Kamiya Kaoru went missing two weeks ago, and there are still no leads on where she might be. She was last seen leaving the set of the film Flavor of Life, in downtown Tokyo. A search was started over a week ago but there is-"_

Kaoru cut the TV off. She was tired of hearing her name on the news, "I should have never done that film." Standing, the petite girl walked back into the kitchen and threw away the trash from her snack. Fortunately for her, and others of her kind, there was no difference in their appearance than from humans, unless their powers decided to alter appearances with wings. And she liked it that way.

Walking back, she nearly screamed when she saw the man who had captured her standing in the room. Narrowing her eyes, she immediately asked, "You here to finally tell me why I'm being kept prisoner?"

She was not surprised when he said in that same monotone voice he always used, "It's none of your concern." Stepping forward, he said something else, "However, you will be coming with me today."

Her eyes widened, and he nearly laughed, "You didn't think that you would actually be staying here forever did you?" By now, he had reached her, and said, "Come."

Without thinking of the consequences, Kaoru did not budge. Her feet were planted there, "Got too fond of this house?" He grabbed her by the top of her long ponytail, "I said come." Before his strong grip and long stride had the chance to hurt her head, Kaoru sped up as best she could to match it.

Leading her out the door, the man with his funny bangs opened up the door to a darkly tinted American Lexus and thrust her into the backseat, finally hurting the top of her scalp, "That hurt you dweeb." Without saying anything, he nearly pushed her over as he got in beside her.

"You're going somewhere for the evening, and then back home." The car started and the driver began to drive.

Kaoru was getting pissed off, "Why the hell can't you tell me what's going on? I have every right to know! You lock me up for two weeks, making all of Japan freak out over a missing actress, you bind my POWERS, _and_ you expect me to keep quiet about it?"

She saw the man's eyebrow twitch. Kaoru took it as a good sign. She thought up more complaints, "I have friends you know. They're probably worried sick about me! And I know that half the demon world will probably be after your ass once they find out it was you who took me. Just because I don't associate with them half the time, it doesn't mean they won't help me out."

"They aren't going to find out. Not until we know for a fact that your kind are not involved."

"Involved?" She was finally getting something out of the ass.

Finally looking at her, he said, "Since you won't be quiet, I'll tell you the basic of what's happening. The government has discovered your world. They won't tell the public that there are such things as angels and demons. However, they are going to be watching your kind closely. They believe that they are responsible for the threats on our country. So, you are being brought under observation by the government."

Kaoru's temper flared, "Do you think this is some kind of joke? Why would we bother your government? There's no reason! And I have an image! Why would I risk it with stupid terrorism crap? What will the public think when they find out that I am being watched by the government?"

"They won't. You will go back to living like normal, only now you will have a guard, with the excuse of 'So she won't be taken again.'"

The girl made to say something, but just as her mouth opened he added, "Now shut up and behave."

The rest of the drive was silent. Soon they came to the familiar streets of Tokyo that she only knew too well. And then they were at one of the government buildings. When the car stopped, the driver came around and opened the door. Before getting out, a scarf and a pair of sunglasses were thrown at her, "Put those on." After tying the scarf over her hair, and putting the sunglasses on as directed, Kaoru was finally let out of the car.

Following behind the tall man, she thought, '_Sunglasses are pointless when it's dark outside_.' It did not take long before she was led through several halls and finally to a room. Inside, there was a table surrounded by four chairs, and a fluorescent light overhead. The camera that was positioned in a high corner did not escape her vision. Kaoru was only too familiar with security, what with her occupation.

"Sit."

She did as she was told. Then, she was left alone in the room. Kaoru decided to keep the sunglasses on, so that at least the camera would not be able to show people who exactly she was, "I wonder what's going to happen. Will my career go downhill from here?" Sighing, Kaoru rested her head on the table, and stared at the white wall.

After what seemed like an hour, the door was opened, bringing Kaoru out of a half sleep state. In came her wolf of a captor, followed by a suddenly very familiar red head. The demon paled when her eyes met his golden ones, but she did not falter. She was too pissed off to be afraid of a guy with intimidating eyes, even though she had the feeling that she should fear him.

Not speaking, she waited for them to do something. After a few moments of staring, the red head sat down, followed by the other, "My name is Saitou Hajime."

"Wow. I finally get a name out of you," Kaoru sarcastically retorted.

"And I am in charge of many secret affairs of the Japanese government," He continued, ignoring her blunt statement, "This is Himura Kenshin, one of our best and most trusted officials. He will be following you as your supposed bodyguard. Your car is outside. Don't try something so stupid and open your mouth to your friends. We already have a story. Himura will inform you on your way home." And with that, Saitou Hajime left the room.

Looking with a blank stare, Kaoru studied the man who would be stalking her for god knew how long. His long, red hair was tied up high, he had an emotionless expression glued on his face, and he had slender features. As Himura stood, Kaoru asked, "You're not going to be ordering me around now are you?"

"I will do as I am told by my superiors," He said in a very cool voice. It was deep but void of emotion. Standing up as he did, she realized that he was actually a short man, contrary to her original thought of him being taller.

'_Himura... it sounds familiar… but I can't place it…_' Kaoru mused, "Well, I'm not too happy about this. Isn't this a violation of my rights as a citizen? To be taken without reason and then shoved back into society with someone watching my every move? I'm going home and you're not going with me."

Kaoru brushed past him, but before she reached the steel door, a strong hand grasped her around the wrist, "You will do as you're told if you don't want the whole world knowing about your kind." A shock ran through her when their skin met, '_What the hell? That shouldn't happen!_'

"The least you could do is release me and take this damn power bind off. It's not like I can't control my personal ability."

Opening the door, Kenshin pulled her behind him, "Not until we are away from this building," He turned his head back to look at her, and smirked, "Wouldn't want a rampant demon running about now would we?"

The actress fumed, her eyes flashing in anger. '_How dare he!_' The shock that had gone through her skin when they had first touched had gone away, but was suddenly back. It was beginning to really piss her off, "Do you have some shocking device stuck in your hand or something?! That hurts!" She really wanted to throw something at him, but with her powers useless, she could not even create a water orb to throw at him.

Another smirk tugged at the corners of the red head's mouth, but he did not allow his new charge see it. If only she knew the real cause of the shocks, "Get in." They were standing in front of her car, and Himura had the keys. Kaoru yanked her wrist out of his grasp and demanded, "My keys please."

"I said get in the car lady."

"I would like to drive my own car, to my own apartment, thank you." She grabbed at the keychain that he held, and was unsuccessful in her attempt. '_If only he'd take that damn bind off!_' He walked around to the driver's side, with Kaoru in close pursuit. In the blink of an eye, the red head was in front of the steering wheel and the key was in the ignition, "Get in the car… now." The demand now sounded like a threat, "Or you won't get that bind off your pretty ear."

Kaoru flushed pink at the mention of her ear, and without another word went back to the passenger side and got inside. As they drove off, she removed her scarf and sunglasses. Then, he started, "You were being held for ransom by one of the terrorists. Only the government was notified, and if the man was not paid you would be strapped up with bombs and dropped off on a street corner causing the deaths of many. Fortunately, you and the terrorist were found, and his information is being withheld."

Her jaw nearly dropped as she heard what he was saying, "You were not treated badly and never saw his face as he always wore a mask," He glanced over at her with his amber eyes to see that she was listening. The man raised an eyebrow at her shocked face, and when she seemed like she was going to yell something back at him, he added, "You stick to that story, or your kind will be exposed, and then probably blamed for the terrorist activity. There is strong evidence proving that it is indeed demons that are responsible for it."

Shutting her mouth, Kaoru thought a moment, and then retorted, "Well, I have no problem with you convicting terrorists, but if you blame my kind based on the fact that we are the 'oh so terrible' demons that are always the bad guys, then the government has no idea how the demonic race functions. I don't see you guys blaming the angels for anything."

His eyebrow twitched.

The movement did not escape Kaoru's attention. She then thought back on the shock that had gone through her every time she would do something that probably annoyed him. Shaking her head to clear her mind, she thought, '_No. He wouldn't be working for the government if that were the case. Besides which, if he were, he'd be way too similar to that one dude…_'

"And then, I saw you on TV earlier today. What's up with you being here now? Shouldn't you be watching your precious politician or something?"

They were nearing her apartment.

--

Ever since he had met her, the girl bugged him. She was loud and obnoxious, and would not stop pestering him until he would answer her questions. He usually had very good control over his body, but she just would not be quiet, '_So I shocked her once or twice. Not a big deal. She won't realize what it is anyway. She's just some stupid actress._'

The man was grateful for the power bind that was on her ear lobe. It was an interesting device that had been created to help younger demons or angels maintain high power levels until they were mature enough to use them. It also worked to completely block off power.

And now, she just had to bring up the subject of his earlier job. Too bad the guy was dead now.

Kenshin began to wonder why she had yet to figure out who he was, when she obviously recognized him. Sure, no one in her world had ever been alive to see him and know his true identity, but there were rumors.

Red hair, amber eyes, merciless. One who was outcast by his kind while being influenced as a young man, the Hitokiri Battousai, the fallen angel.

Putting aside thoughts of a past that should not exist, he parked the car in the parking garage, "Get out."

"Is that all you can say to me without being ordered otherwise? 'Get in,' 'Get out.' That's all I've heard so far." He wanted to do something to shut her up, but the red head did not. The government did not know about his true nature, and he wanted to keep it that way, "I'm sure that there are going to be people around. It has already been announced that you've been found."

"I know how to handle the press," his charge retorted. Then, Kaoru headed towards the elevator, as if she had no other care in the world. He studied her as she walked with her head high. Her long black hair was tied back; her slender frame was strong, but in a fragile way. Shaking his head, he was behind her in an instant, barely a foot between them.

The ride up the elevator was a silent one. Upon reaching the thirteenth floor, when the doors opened, there was a moments silence as they stepped out. It did not last for more than five seconds as the crowd of people realized who it was that had entered the hall.

"Kamiya-san, how do you feel?"

"Were you badly treated?"

"Did you get enough to eat?"

"What did he look like?"

The questions were thrown out relentlessly, as Himura led her through the crowd of press until they reached the door of her apartment. When they did, Kaoru unlocked it. But before entering, she said, "I appreciate your concern, but I would like to be able to sleep tonight without the sound of unwanted people. If you don't leave, my bodyguard will make you."

He led her inside, and then shut the door and locked it. Once the lights were switched on, he began looking around, surveying the room. It had large windows that allowed the night city lights in, when the curtains were open as they were now. A couch faced the view of the city. A nice television sat against the glass wall, and was connected to a DVD player, as well as a game console. Raising an eyebrow, the red head saw that there was a glass table with two chairs, and an open kitchen. The apartment had a modernized air around it.

A queen sized bed sat in one of the corners, with a door to the left, '_So she has a loft style apartment. Not bad…_'

Speaking up, Kaoru said, "You can sleep on the couch." After taking off her dirty shoes, she went over to a small dresser that was near her bed, and pulled out some clothes. Before doing whatever she was going to do, she reached for a phone that sat on the top of her drawers and dialed a number.

After a moment, she finally spoke, "Yes, this is she. I don't know who the hell let them up here, but I don't want another person that you might even suspect to be the press in this building." Kenshin observed her silently as she paused. He could distantly hear a male voice on the other end, "I don't care if they have a pass." Her anger was growing, as she waited another moment, "I pay good money for this apartment and I don't want to have to go find another," Another pause, and then, "Just do as I requested. I'm tired, good night."

"I'm going to take a shower." She left him alone in the huge loft, as he heard the water start running.

Finally, the red head allowed himself to chuckle softly, "Interesting girl." He was impressed with the way she handled things. She might not be some dumb actress after all. Her words were said to ensure she got what she wanted, '_Perhaps a little selfish, but I don't blame her for wanting peace._'

Stepping over to where a refrigerator stood, he opened to see what was inside. There was not much. Some left over take-out, a few eggs, half used up tofu, and a gallon of milk. All of which he suspected were bad, since no one had been here for two weeks. Looking in the door, he was fortunate enough to see some bottled water, "At least that doesn't go bad." Grabbing it, he unscrewed the cap and chugged half the bottle at once.

After seeing if there was anything else that might be edible, which there was not, he ended up going over to his new bed: the couch. Before sitting down, he opened a bag that Kaoru had not noticed by her couch. It was his things. They had already been placed in the room earlier that day once they had finally figured out what to do with her.

--

"_Himura, once you complete your assignment, head back here. You will be given a new job of sorts." He had sat at the desk almost bored, "She's kind of cute. I think you might like her."_

_Looking up at Saitou, the red head finally spoke, "What do you mean?"_

"_You're going to be the one watching Kamiya Kaoru."_

_His amber eyes nearly widened in surprise, but he kept his cool, "You mean you have known where the broad has been the past two weeks?"_

"_We took her because we thought she might have some connection to the terrorists. And if our evidence is correct, she does… in an indirect way. I know that you've heard of the demons and angels that reside in our city. She is one of them." Himura nearly wanted to choke on the tea he had begun sipping. They knew one of them personally. _

_Keeping calm, he asked, "How long has the government known? And how'd you figure out she was one of them?"_

"_We've known long enough. She was seen socializing in one of the demonic cults one night. After observing her longer, and witnessing her use of some power, she was classified as a demon. We figured by taking a pop figure who was one of them would bring out more terrorist activity. It's only lessened. And so we decided to give her back to society and investigate further."_

--

Sitting down, he rubbed his forehead, "Damn. I thought I was done with that business." He dug around in his bag, and pulled out a long sword, "Looks like I'll be going back into the underground."

Placing his weapon carefully under the sofa, he pushed the bag aside and leaned back, "So much for that." Being classified fallen angel not only outcast him from his own, but made him wanted by all the demons in their desires of gaining control of the Japanese underground. He wondered how much longer it would be before his smart actress figured it all out.

"At least Saitou was right about one thing… she's cute." He heard the shower turn off. Not moving, he listened as Kaoru rummaged about in the bathroom getting dressed and doing whatever else a girl would do in preparing for bed. So far, she was pretty different from the demons he had known in his brief reign of terror. Outspoken, even though it was so far annoying, and rebellious; no demon or angel in their right mind would risk having a successful career like hers.

'_Who am I to say that though? I work for the government._'

The door opened, "Hey, Himura, take this damn bond off. I won't kill you. My powers are water based anyway." Moving his head slightly, so he could just see her out of the corner of his eye, he saw that she was clothed in loose pants and a T-shirt. Her hair was down, and only then did her realize how long her hair was, as it was at her waist.

"Earth to the stone spy," She waved at him, and then pointed to her ear, "I want this off."

When he still did not reply, Kaoru walked over. Kenshin watched her silently, keeping his body in the same position on the couch, "God damnit if you don't take this thing off I'm gonna make you sleep outside."

"I can't allow you to do that," He murmured.

Narrowing her bright blue orbs, she argued back, "Then take this off."

"Why should I?"

"If you don't then I'm stuck sleeping with a wet head all night. I told you, my power is water based. My hair would be dry by now if I didn't have this damn thing on."

"So what."

There was silence for a minute, and then she finally said, "You told me you'd take it off. So do it or outside tonight."

Knowing the girl would not shut up, he sighed. At least he could make her suffer a little, "Sit down." Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a little device that would unlock the bind once it made contact with it. Leaning down, he slipped it into his mouth and before Kaoru realized what was going on, he bit lightly on the cartilage of her ear, swiping the key along the bind. Almost instantly, it fell off her ear. Catching it on his tongue, Himura sat back up, and pulled it out, "Happy now?"

The girl was sitting on the couch beet red. Smirking, he lowered his voice and whispered in her ear, "Did you like that? I could do it again." Coming back to her senses, Kaoru glared at him, "What the hell? Do you think I'm something you can mess around with? You think that since I'm an actor I abuse the privilege and have sex all the time?"

She stood up and he saw her eyes brighten in color. As she had said earlier, her hair was indeed nearly dry now. Before he could say another word, a small ball of water was floating in the air and she aimed it at him.

As it flew, Kenshin stopped it with a small shield. The water splashed onto the floor.

The two stood staring at each other for a few minutes. Kaoru did not say anything as realization dawned on her, "You… you're not a human!"

She did not know whether she should be angry with him for working for the government, or if she should pity him for it.

Speaking, he said, "No, I'm not."

"That can't be true. Because if you're one of us, then… you could only be…" Her eyes were wide. He waited for her to finish what he knew she was going to say, "You could only be the Hitokiri Battousai. You… you are the fallen angel."

And then all Kaoru saw, was black.

--

Alright, everyone, here is chapter one of Flavor of Life. I hope you enjoyed it. This is a little different from the usual, even though you might think: God. Another Kenshin is the bodyguard story. It's not that way. This idea popped into my head in religion class. Haha. I plan to have this story be funny, while dramatic. And a little romance thrown in. It is obvious the two don't get along at all. But that's the point. Well, I'll see you next time!

-hotaru

P.S.

\/ Click it!! I want your thoughts so that I can write more!


	2. Chapter 2

**oOoOo Added March 23, 2007 -In the first posting of this chapter, I mentioned Megumi, but due to how Chapter 3 is developing, as I am writing it, I decided that Sano and Megumi have not met yet. I replaced Kaoru's line with another, so no plot altering changes were made. Sorry for the inconvenience guys! And thanks for reading! oOoOo**

**--**

Before the girl had a chance to fall to the floor, Himura caught her, and then laid her down on the couch. Sitting across from Kaoru on the small coffee table, he crossed his arms and studied her with his fierce eyes, "Interesting," He mused. Standing, the red head went over to the kitchen. As he opened and closed different cabinets, he found what he was looking for, a glass.

After filling it up with water from the sink, he grabbed the towel he saw on the counter. Heading back into the main living space, he threw the rag to the ground and began to wipe up the water that had begun to spread across the wood floors. After doing so, he sat back down, and then stared from the girl, to the glass, and back again.

He leaned over, and then tilted it ever so slightly over her head. Studying Kaoru again, he noticed that her skin was flawless, '_Probably using all those expensive products that common girls are dying to get their hands on,_' Kenshin assumed. After a few more moments of studying her fragile form, he poured the water from the clear glass into her face.

Kaoru shot up immediately with a gasp, and then began coughing up the water that had no doubt gone up her nose. Setting the glass down next to him, Kenshin leaned over and patted her back, hard.

Once she got a hold of herself, Kaoru turned around with her blue eyes glaring, "What the hell was that for you son of a bitch!" A grin appeared on his face. He noticed that the water that had spilled was dried up, "What are you laughing at!?"

While he was not exactly laughing, the fact that he was smiling might as well have meant the same thing.

She had not finished, however, "What gave you the right to throw water in my face? Did you think it'd just suck up as soon as it hit me? Just because I can control water, doesn't mean it can control itself when touching me! Is this how a government crony, posing as a bodyguard, is supposed to act!? Especially one who's not-"

"Human?"

The girl started to say something, but realized she could not say anything. So he finally said, "And whose fault was it that they fainted when they discovered that a feared assassin was standing in front of her?" Again, she had nothing to say, and Kaoru merely sat on the couch quietly, somewhat embarrassed.

"Well excuse me for freaking out. Everyone has said that anyone who sees him and knows who he really is dies," Was what Kaoru finally managed to think to say, '_And he doesn't know what I saw…_' Her eyes wavered.

Leaning in close to her, with a suggestive look on his face, while Kaoru leaned further away from him, the man said, "You can be rest assured that I won't kill you… unless I'm ordered," Kaoru had nothing but shock written across her face, "Don't worry, it probably won't happen. Someone else would try to kill you before I did. Wouldn't want to waste my time."

The girl flushed bright red, and stood up, "Well excuse me for not being worth your precious time. I'm going to sleep. Good night Fallen Angel." She headed over towards her bed, and sank into the soft futon, quickly covering up after turning off the light. A sly grin was plastered across her face, '_Since I'm not worthy of your time, here's a little payback._'

Kenshin sat on the couch, and suddenly, was soaked, "What the hell girl! You test me!"

"Not like you can hurt me, Mr. Bodyguard. Good night." While deeply inside, she was more afraid than she could admit.

--

"_Mommy…" A girl of about six or seven whispered in the rain. The body of a woman, appearing to be in her mid-twenties, lay on the ground. Her shoulder length locks were plastered to her face, along with blood that was caked from a head wound, along closed eyes, and to once smooth cheeks. The child had stepped out from the hiding place her mom had directed her to. Dark feathers surrounded the body, and Kaoru leaned down to collect what few remains of her mother's wings were left. _

_Kneeling next to the body, she shook one of the woman's stiff shoulders, "Mommy, wake up. The bad guys gone. We can go home now." _

_There was no response from the quickly cooling body. And as Kaoru became more frightened, the rain began to fall harder. A bright blue light gently glowed from her small figure, as more of the girl's powers were being released from her spirit. A set of small, black wings formed on her back, as she again said, "Mommy, wake up. We can leave now." _

_Feathers were clenched tightly in the girl's small hands. A heavy hand landed on her shoulder, and the girl nearly shrieked. Another hand, however, stopped the action, "Do not make any noise." The voice of a young man said, "Do not look at me." He made the girl stand, as his hands continued to guide her, and keep her mouth shut, "And you will not be harmed." When the child nodded, he moved his hands, and then whispered into her ear from behind, "Now go home. I am sure someone will be there waiting." Kaoru did not immediately act, but a firm push from behind, set her legs in motion, "Run." _

_She did as she was told, and only stopped momentarily at the corner, to see the last locks of red hair, as whomever it was left the scene of the crime. As the girl began to run, her wings faded, and the blue glow disappeared, the feathers of her mother's wings still clenched tightly in her hands._

_--_

Kaoru sat up quickly in bed, gasping for breath. It was the first time in several months since she remembered the scene of her mother's death. She glanced over to the couch, looking for the red head. What surprised her was he was not there, '_Then again, I did soak it…_' The actress found him sitting against the wall nearest the windows. His head was bent low, as if in sleep. Studying him, she thought, '_If only he knew…_'

Sapphire eyes narrowed at him, with the thought of her demon mother's death. However, her thoughts could not linger on the past. Kaoru noticed that the curtains were drawn, allowing only dim light from the outside world. Thankful for the act that the fallen creature had no doubt done, she glanced over to her clock.

10:30 A.M.

To the right of it, a small red light blinked on her phone. Debating whether or not to check the message, she decided to do so, despite the fact it would probably lead to an unruly assassin.

Play.

_Message sent yesterday at 1:15 A.M._

She must have been so tired the phone call passed her unconscious mind.

_Kaoru! Oh my god are you alright!?_

The girl could barely stifle her laughter, at the voice of her worried friend, Misao.

_I just heard on the news that you were home. You're not hurt? I don't believe a word the news whores say. I won't believe you are okay until I hear it from your own lips. The terrorist guy didn't starve you did he? Lack of food is one thing you definitely DON'T need right now. Don't you worry about work. The director already told me that you have the rest of the week off to recover. So that gives you three days. I heard you have a bodyguard now! Is he cute? I hope he feed-_

Delete.

Kaoru didn't dare listen to another word the loud message contained, for her own sake. Glancing over to the assassin's corner, she hoped his head was still bent. She slightly paled when she saw his fierce eyes glaring at her. However, Kaoru was not about to apologize to him for listening to her own messages in her own apartment.

Choosing to ignore the man, Kaoru stretched a little as she sat on her bed, rolling her shoulders and raising her arms high above her head. After the little ritual was complete, she continued disregarding him, and made her way over to the kitchen. Reaching into the fridge, she pulled out the last bottle of water, and drank in very little time. As she was drinking, she finally realized how bare her fridge was, "Looks like I'll have to send someone on a shopping spree…" She mused. Glancing over to the red head, who had only moved by shifting his gaze, she smirked, while inwardly cringing. However, she would not let the opportunity pass her by; no matter how much she may fear the aftermath.

'_Aftermath my ass. He can't lay a finger on me, not with the government hanging over his head._'

Shutting the refrigerator door, and then tossing the empty water bottle in the can for recycling, she walked to the bathroom, again not saying a word to the man. Instead, she shut and locked the door, and set about a morning shower.

--

Oh how she had tempted him with that little morning stretch of hers. Kenshin had wanted to strangle her, with how she was unknowingly tempting him. Did she seriously expect him to remain passive the whole time?

'_She does, and you know she does._'

When she had gone into the kitchen, and then given him a mischievous look, he nearly demanded, "What are you looking at?" But had refrained. That girl would not win. Sure, he might have to watch her, but it did not mean he had to treat her like a doll. He had not liked the look that had been plastered across her face though, '_Too bad I have to keep my power in check…_'

Standing up, he headed over to another black bag that had again gone unnoticed by the girl. Unzipping it, he pulled out neatly folded clothes, and looking around, decided to head over to her dresser. Pulling open one set of drawers, he found folded up bras and underwear. Looking down, he studied the lacy undergarments, '_She has good taste…_' He quickly shut the drawer however, and opened the next lower one. Here were some folded up clothes, which he refrained from examining. Reaching for the last one, he was glad to find it empty. Grabbing his clothes, he set them in there, with the exception of a pair of dark jeans, and a black button-down shirt.

The red head pulled off the same shirt he had been wearing since the day before, revealing a scarred, but well muscled back. And very faintly, if one were to look close enough, they would have seen two light marks, one on each shoulder blade. He pulled on the black button-down, and then pulled off his pants, and changed into the clean ones. Refraining from buttoning his shirt, he was hoping to bug her just as much by it, as her little stretching had bothered him. A silver chain hung around his neck, and a small wing charm was dangling off of it, '_That girl should figure out what it is. If not for that, a lot more people would be dead right now._'

He heard the shower turn off, so he decided to sit on the bed, waiting for her to come out, seeing as the couch was still wet. Thinking about it, he knew he would not have slept on it even if it were bone dry. As many assassins did, they did not sleep lying down, not wanting to risk too deep a sleep at night when on duty. And since they were on duty more often than not, it became habitual.

The door opened, and out came Kaoru, bone dry and dressed. The man studied her. A yellow halter, covered by a white jacket, cropped above her waist, and a pair of blue jean shorts. In addition, a pair of black over the knee stockings set off the look. Before Kenshin could think anything of it, however, she demanded, "What do you think you are doing on _my_ bed?"

While tying her long locks up in a ponytail, she walked toward him, awaiting his answer. She sat down on the edge of the bed, a few feet away from him. The red head finally answered her, "Well, Miss, you will find the couch to be as soaked as it was last night."

"You could have sat at the table."

"True, but I wouldn't want to be all the way across the room should someone decide to intrude."

Finished with her hair, Kaoru turned to face him, and leaned forward, "And what is the likelihood of someone actually intruding? The only reason anything happened to me, was because it was a set up. The government is watching my every move. You are proof of it," She looked him up and down, not really paying attention to his bare chest, and added, "And any demon or angel wouldn't dare approach you out of fear."

"Do you fear me?"

His sudden question rendered the actress speechless for a moment. How could she answer him? Yes, she feared him, but not for the normal reasons. She was afraid of what he was capable of, not of whom he was. She had witnessed his skill before.

"No, I am not afraid of you," Kaoru finally said. Standing up, she walked over to the windows, and pulled aside one of the curtains, letting in the bright light of the day. She blinked several times, allowing her eyes to adjust. When the young demon was finally able to look without pain, she surveyed the city. Tokyo looked as it usually did. Smog rose from the numerous streets and buildings, the sun reflected off thousands of windows, and maybe only a few miles off, Tokyo Tower rose up from the center of the metropolis.

Without warning, a tremor hit. Kaoru nearly lost her balance at the sudden force, but quickly grasped the ledge from one of her windows to keep from falling. Once she had her balance, she turned to see the assassin still watching her from the bed. It looked as though he were inviting her to her own bed. The tremor continued for a few more moments, and then stopped. Shaking the thought from her head, she remembered her earlier needs, "Oh, yeah, bodyguard guy, I need groceries. How about you go get some food for me?"

Kaoru watched as his eyes narrowed. She had already opened the curtain she had looked out of, and now bright light was flooding in. Kaoru turned around, and brought down one of the white, cloth blinds, dulling the intensity of it, and now leaving a soft white glow in the room. She did the same things with the rest of the windows, ignoring anything the assassin might be doing or thinking, '_I wonder if he'll actually go, or argue with me…_' She mused in her head.

What Kaoru failed to notice, was the person on her mind was coming up behind her. So when his hand slithered around her waist, and pulled her against his body, she nearly jumped out of her skin, and was sorely tempted to try and slap him, "Let go of me."

"Not until you agree to stop ordering me around. Do you seriously think I want to be here with a stuck up rich kid?"

Her face turned bright red at his words, and not just in embarrassment. As he had said those hurtful words, he had pushed her even closer to him, "I might be wealthy, but it does not mean I'm stuck up." She hotly replied, and tried to escape his firm grip around her waist. The attempt was futile, so she continued, "Look who's talking. You were the one ordering me around not too long ago."

The man's body was hot against hers, and she was aware of him breathing in deeply. Kaoru's face turned even more red, "Let go of me."

This time, he complied, and released her from his hold. Kaoru immediately turned around to face him, so she could keep an eye on him and his roaming hands.

"I'll get you food, but you agree to go with me," He started, "It wouldn't look too good if Kamiya Kaoru's 'bodyguard' were out by himself, doing a little shopping."

She crossed her arms, "Alright, if you agree to keep your hands to yourself."

"Now that's a promise, I'm not sure I can necessarily keep." Kenshin flashed her a grin, and then grabbed her by the wrist, and led her to the door. Kaoru barely had enough time to grab a purse, her cell phone, and to put her high top converse on, before she was pulled outside and into the hall.

By the time they were on the first floor, which led out into the streets, the actress had convinced the fake bodyguard to release her, "How would it look if my bodyguard were dragging me behind him?" She used his own wording against him.

Before exiting, she checked the streets left and right, to make sure that no press was outside. Unfortunately, there was. Sighing, Kaoru pulled out a pair of large, dark, but fashionable, sunglasses, and put them on. Then, she remembered, "Oh, yeah, there's an underground passage out of here that takes us up to the main streets of Shinjuku. We should be able to escape the press from there in the crowds."

She pushed Kenshin in the direction he needed to go, ignoring the stare of her landlord. The actress was already mad at him for letting the press upstairs. When they reached the door she was leading the man to, she opened it and said, "We take the stairs down, and walk a little ways. Then we'll pass one flight of stairs, and come to another. That's when we go up." Without any protest, they were soon down the stairs, and in a well lit hallway. Kaoru still had on the dark sunglasses, which made for an awkward appearance in the pass.

When they finally got to the streets, she sighed, looking around, "Not a reporter in sight." Letting out a light laugh, she suddenly remembered a not so likeable person beside her, "Well, I'll lead you to the place I usually get food."

--

Kenshin had been shocked when the girl actually pushed him towards the door in her apartment complex. And having seen her light attitude, even if it were for a moment, made him realize how much harder it was going to be to remain passive and sarcastic with her, but at the same time, all the more fun. It was amusing to watch her change her attitude, based on his appearance alone. As she led him, his phone vibrated in his pocket.

While not taking his eyes off his charge, he answered the phone, "Himura."

"Aah, I see you are prompt as always, Himura. How's the broad?" It was one of his superiors, Katsura Kogoro.

"Very obnoxious. How much longer must I be with her?"

"I see she's caught your interest then. I've never had you inquire as to how long you'd be in charge of anyone before"

"That's because I usually kill them," Was his excuse, but they both knew that it was just an excuse.

The other man laughed, "Well, I don't know. It depends on how long it takes to figure out whether or not her race is involved. Tonight, I'd like for you to go to one of the cults. It's called 'Akai.' Get the girl to have an excuse. I'm sure she has plenty of demon friends. When you are there, I'd like you to watch the guests. Look for anything unusual"

"Define unusual. It will be filled with demons," Kenshin was thinking, '_Hmm… I think I went there once…_'

"Just look for someone who might be plotting bad things. That's all. Report tomorrow by voicemail." And then the line went dead.

By the time the phone call was finished, Kaoru had landed the two in front of a supermarket type store, "Well, let's get some food."

Entering the store, Kenshin walked up beside her, and said, "I need you to go to 'Akai' tonight. Invite a friend."

While Kaoru tossed some cabbage into the cart she had grabbed, she turned to him, "And why should I do that?" He couldn't see her eyes because of her sunglasses, but he knew she would not settle things until they were explained.

"Work. You cooperate, nothing bad happens. Is that girl who left you a message earlier your kind? Take her."

Kaoru was silenced by the 'nothing bad happens.' So she merely continued grabbing food items, trying to figure out why 'Akai' would be a source.

--

10 P.M. – Akai Night Club

Kaoru stepped out of the passenger seat of her car, while Kenshin held the door open for her, "How courteous of you," She said with a mocking tone. The girl still wore her stockings, and yellow halter, but now she had on a denim skirt and black heels, and a heavier jacket. Tucking a lock of hair behind her ear, she walked forward towards the entrance to the club she had not been to in several weeks now.

She sensed the assassin right behind her, and when she got to the door, she saw an old friend of hers blocking the entrance, "Why, hello Sano. How have you been?" She raised an eyebrow as she looked up at the tall man with spiky hair.

He nearly choked when he saw her, "Jou-chan!?" The man quickly gathered his composure when he saw the man behind her, "I heard 'bout what happened. However, I suppose you are alright if your already coming here again."

"Get a grip, Tori-atama. I'm meeting Misao. You wouldn't know whether she's come yet would you?"

Shaking his head in response, Kaoru sighed, "Oh well. I guess I'll wait inside." As if finally remembering who was behind her, she said, "By the way, this is Himura Kenshin. The 'bodyguard' they put on me. Himura, Sagara Sanosuke, Sano, Himura Kenshin."

The two eyed each other suspiciously, and before they could say anything to each other, Kaoru cut in, and grabbed Kenshin by the wrist, "Come on, let's go inside. It's cold." As she led him inside, she turned around to say, "Oh, I'll see you later!" And then the doors shut, leaving Sano to his work.

As soon as they were inside, loud music and smoky air were upon them. Kaoru continued to lead the red head through the crowds, and over to the table area. Spotting an empty booth, she pointed over to it, and then they were on their way there.

When they sat down, Kaoru hissed into his ear, "What was with the evil look at Sano?"

The man stared at her with his fierce eyes, "What look? I simply studied him."

"Studied him my ass," Kaoru glared, "You better not treat Misao with such disdain."

"Or what?" He pulled her closer to him with a tight grip, "What could you seriously do to me?" Kenshin's warm breath passed her ear as he said the words, causing chills to run up her spine, "You are, after all, under surveillance."

The girl immediately pulled away from him when he said that, "For reasons that are invalid." Before the argument could continue, Kaoru's cell phone rang.

Digging around for it in her purse, she finally found it and answered it just in time, "Misao? Is that you?" The actress had to nearly shout because of the noise.

Meanwhile, the Battousai had taken to surveying the club. Scanning the crowd, he noticed many of the people socializing, drinking, and dancing. Those who were sitting were talking amongst themselves, or they were preoccupied by those of their affection. There was one table at the edge of the dance floor that caught his eyes. Three demons sat at the table, two men, one woman. Their faces did not appear as carefree as the rest in the club, their demeanor was too serious. In addition, they were looking at something on the table.

Before he could go to investigate, Kaoru interrupted his thoughts, "Ah! You found us!" She stood up and rushed over to another girl, who was just as petite and fair skinned as she.

Giving the girl with a long braid a hug, the new comer exclaimed, "Oh Kaoru, I'm so glad you're okay! I couldn't believe the news, you know they lie all the time," She paused for breath, and looked at the table, "Is that your bodyguard!?" Catching her words, she then whispered, "He's gorgeous. How'd you end up with such a hunk?"

"Shut up," Kaoru hissed, and then began a formal introduction, "Makimachi Misao, meet Himura Kenshin, and vice versa." The girl now introduced as Misao bowed meekly, as he studied her with his scary eyes.

Shakily, she said, "Well, it's a good thing I called up Aoshi-sama. He should be here in just a few minutes. I hope you don't mind, Kaoru," As she spoke, her voice grew stronger, "I figured though that since you would be with a guard, that I should bring someone too."

"No, no, it's fine."

As if he had been summoned, Misao cried out, "Aoshi-sama!" She jumped from her seat and ran towards him to give him a huge hug. Kenshin noticed the man was quite tall and very stoic. However, when he returned the embrace, he decided that he might not be so cold, "Kaoru, you know Aoshi-sama, of course, but Himura-san doesn't know him."

"Shinomori Aoshi," The man introduced himself coolly.

With just as calm a voice, the assassin returned, "Himura Kenshin."

When the introductions were completed, he again leaned towards Kaoru, "I want you to come with me. I need to blend into the crowd to look at what I want to look at."

"What the hell? You aren't using your snooping as an excuse to touch me again are you?" Her blue eyes were bright. Misao and Aoshi watched the two interact from their side of the table, unable to hear much of what they said due to the loud music.

"Perhaps," He gave her one of his now familiar smirks, "But I have work to do, and you have a race to protect, no?" Standing up, he pulled her from her seat, "Excuse us. We're going to go dance a little." Misao winked at Kaoru, while the girl merely fumed.

Guiding her into the crowd with his hand at the small of her back, Kenshin finally found a good spot to start their migration to the suspicious table. Turning Kaoru around to face him, he pulled her close to him. They were almost the same height with her heels, but he beat her by at least an inch and a half, "Now, just act like you're having fun, and everything should be fine." He continued to hold her against him by the small of her back. And he gently began to move against her. Kaoru stiffly stood there, with an arm slung around his neck, "Loosen up girl, or are you trying to make this difficult? The sooner I get a look at the table, the sooner we can sit down with your friend."

After he spoke, she started to gently grind with his movements, and ended up resting her chin on his shoulder, '_This is comfortable… I suppose. It could be worse, he could be an ugly guy._' She didn't even notice that Kenshin was slowly making his way to the table. By now, her eyes were closed, as she just moved against his firm body, totally relaxed.

Meanwhile, the red head was stuck between the affect she was having upon his body, and getting to the table, '_Why couldn't she be an actress with no charm?_' He silently mused. Someone bumped into Kaoru from behind, causing her to be completely pressed up against him. Her eyes opened wide, and she took in a breath, brought out of her trance. And when she opened her eyes, she saw one of the men from the table that Kenshin had, by now, reached.

She froze up, '_He's not supposed to be allowed in here. How the hell did that pervert get in?_' Her tense body did not pass up the Bsattousai's attention. Turning his head to the side, he noticed the table, and that she was staring at it.

Quickly ducking her head into his shoulder, Kaoru said, "Let's go. We need to leave." She hoped that the man had not seen her. However, her spirits dropped, when she heard his voice.

"Well, if it isn't little Kaoru. I heard about your little… bout with terrorists," His words were mocking to her ears, and demeaning. She felt Kenshin wrap his arms protectively around her, as he turned her away from the man, so that he was now facing the table.

His voice came out icy, "I suggest you leave her alone," He glanced at the table quickly, to see if what he suspected they were doing, was indeed being done, "Or I might have to have you removed from this facility."

"Oh, who are you? You know, she's a fine catch, she really is. Actress aside-"

"Don't you dare!" Kaoru turned in Kenshin's arms, her face very angry, "You know exactly what happened, and that you aren't supposed to be within ten-"

This time, Kenshin cut her off, "Be quiet, and leave him to me." He made Kaoru stand behind him now. A small crowd had formed around them, and she quickly made to hide her face from all witnesses, although she doubted it would work.

"If you come one step closer to her, I'm afraid you will be removed."

"Oh really?" The man asked in disbelief, "By whom?"

"Me."

--

End of chapter two! In all its 5000 word glory. I hope you liked it. Is the relationship between the two developing well? Or no? Do you like how I'm portraying the story? I got three reviews for chapter one, and I thank those who did. I'm glad you have enjoyed, and hope this chapter increases your interest. The plot will thicken next chapter. You will find out who exactly this new bad guy is. And were the three doing some evil plotting??? Hmm…. Review and you will be rewarded in a very good amount of time!!

-Hotaru

\/ click please!


	3. Chapter 3

Kaoru's eyes darted to and from the two men. She noticed the other man at the table had stood up, after putting something in his pockets, and grabbed the girl fiercely by the upper arm, and began to seemingly drag her to one of the exits. At a closer glance, the strange woman had a different aura surrounding her than a demon would, but she could not read it. However, Kaoru knew she had more important things to worry about, than to muse over the two.

"Takeda, you have no idea who you're messing with," She shouted over her body guard's shoulder. Kaoru had unconsciously bunched up Kenshin's shirt in her hands, in an attempt to feel better. As if suddenly realizing what she had done, she immediately let go and took a step back.

"Listen here you wench, I-"

Almost out of nowhere, Kenshin's sword was suddenly poking at the other man's jugular, "Who are you?"

The man's squinty brown eyes looked down the steel, to eventually meet the fierce gaze of the assassin, "Takeda Kanryuu." The man had a sinister grin spread across his face. Kaoru watched the crazy guy, and noticed his hand twitching, as if he was going to reach for something, "You know, she's a great fuck." Blue eyes widened in shock, and an red head's eyebrow twitched.

'_He wouldn't dare!_' Kaoru thought in abhorrence.

Takeda's eyes were looking all around, while Kenshin refused to slit his throat, '_I can't kill him with so many people around… not the way I feel like doing it.' _ Then, he continued, "Her skin is as smooth as porcelain, and just as pale," He closed his eyes as if relishing the thought.

However, Kaoru's vision spotted his hand quickly clenching, and as if in slow motion, she saw it glow red and aim for the red head, "Himura!" She shouted out. Battousai moved quickly enough to escape any serious wounds, but the fire got him in the shoulder, followed by a grunt.

Glancing at the bloody wound, he looked up dangerously at the crazy man, who now had a raised hand, he hissed, "Today is the day you die, Takeda Kanryuu."

Realization suddenly struck the man, and he lowered his arm. By now the club was silent, except for the music, as everyone was now watching what was going on. Kaoru stood frozen, stunned by what had just happened. She saw Misao and Aoshi push their way through and to the front, "Kaoru!" Her concerned friend shouted, and made to move towards her, but a large hand on her shoulder held her back.

Kaoru's attention turned, as she watched what happened next. Takeda stuttered, half in fear, and half in amazement, "Ba- Battousai! Hitokiri Battousai! You show yourself in our realm!!" He began to laugh softly, and his chuckles became louder with each passing second, "And now, you guard the little slut!!" He said in between his laughter, "Have fun with her. I know you'll enjoy it! And just you wait, hell will be let loose when-" Before another word could be uttered from his thin lips, his body crumbled to the ground, his head cut off, the same crazy look maintained.

Turning, he flicked blood from his katana, and Kenshin gripped a frozen Kaoru, and began to leave. However, the actress would not budge. She was glued in place it seemed. People began to whisper, but a quick glare from the Hitokiri, and everyone was silenced. He said, "We need to leave now." His words caused her to jump, and she quickly allowed him to lead her away from the scene.

Misao glanced up at Aoshi as the two disappeared on their way to the exit, "Aoshi-sama… I didn't realize he was…"

Before she could continue, Aoshi stroked the top of her head, "Don't worry about it. No harm will come to her. Let's go." Without even a second glance at the body on the ground, where blood was still pooling, the two made their way out.

--

"Well, well, well, what have we got here?" Sanosuke said sarcastically. He had the two from the club in an interrogation room. The man had a gentle, boyish look about him, and a smile plastered on his face, while the woman looked very pale and scared, but somehow managed to gracefully keep her composure. Both had their hands cuffed and powers bound. Sano suffered what looked like a burn on his arm, but other than that, he was not harmed. He had heard from his ear piece that something was happening inside, and to stay alert.

Leaning forward from his seat at a table, he studied the two, "Who would have thought I'd catch a demon and an angel with opium stashed in their pockets sneaking out of the club under _my_ watch." He gave a crooked, almost lazy smile, as he placed his arms behind his head, leaned back, and said to the man, "To think our kind has fallen this low, as to have become dependant upon such a silly human drug, and those of the other side."

He then switched his attention to the woman, "And what would a beautiful woman such as you be doing, associating yourself with this scum?"

"They made me," Was all that she would say. Her face flushed at his comments, and her brown eyes grew a tad bit fiercer, "It's not like I chose to be with them."

A smooth laughter began, "Don't believe the whore. She's the one who's making the opium. She's been doing it for us since we found her on the streets ten years ago."

Sano sent a glare to the demon, and formed what looked like a steel rod in his hands, "I'd shut up if you wish to keep your manhood," After silence ensued, he turned back to the woman, "What's your name?"

She seemed to hesitate momentarily, considering it, "Takani. Takani Megumi."

"Woah! Takani! Isn't there some angel doctor guy by that last name?"

"He… was… my father." She said.

"And you mean to tell me, that this scumbag, took you off the streets, and has made you make opium for him?" The woman nodded her head, and then lowered her gaze. Looking over to the demon, who had remained silent, he snapped at him, "You! Your name."

"And why would I tell you?"

"If you value your life," The steel rod quickly morphed into a steel blade that looked very sharp, and was very real.

"Seta Soujirou."

"Who is your leader? You referred to 'us.'"

"Fuck off."

Sighing, Sanosuke stood, and then walked over to Megumi, "I know you are not lying about your story, so, I am going to let you go, with a clean slate." He reached for her handcuffs, and unlocked them.

The woman rubbed her wrists and then stood, "I don't have anywhere I can go." Sano then removed her power binds.

"Hmm… follow me; I'll see what I can do." He made to leave, with Megumi in tow, and then turned, "You, Seta, you will be escorted to a jail cell shortly. Enjoy your time there, and I hope we don't meet again."

--

When they were outside, Kenshin quickly rushed Kaoru into her car, and then pulled out of the club, without a word said, '_Something _definitely_ is going on in this world. And now the demons will think I have sided with them… great. Just great._' The Battousai was thinking hard. He knew that nothing would happen involving them in public, for it was a strict no-no to discuss demon or angel affairs in the streets. However, his presence in that club was enough to start rumors and to get them both unwanted attention.

Looking at her from the corner of his eyes, the red head noticed she had seemed to become more calm, but was still very tense, "Care to tell me who he was?"

Kaoru did not respond immediately, as she continued to stare out the window. She had not cried, and she had not screamed, but she also had not said a word since leaving the club. Turning her head, the girl looked at him, with a pained look in her eyes, "I'd rather not discuss the situation."

Pausing to consider his next words, he asked, "Did he really have sex with you?"

She paled considerably, and moved her vision back to her surroundings, "What happened, happened, several years ago, and was against my will."

An awkward silence reigned in the car for the rest of the trip home. Kenshin wondered how the demons would take care of what had happened. Would the news of a murder in a club be spread on the news? Or would it simply be muttered amongst those who were not human. As he continued to think, he remembered the last words of Takeda, '_All just you wait, hell will be let loose when-_'

The opium that had sat on the table had not been what he was expecting to find, but the words of the now dead man rang in his mind, '_Does this mean that the crazy fool is involved in the threats?_' He shouldn't have let the other two get away, but the man had harassed Kaoru, and taunted the Battousai. No one got away with either acts and got away with it alive.

When they got back into the apartment, Kenshin quietly stated, "I am going to use the shower." Without another word, he headed for the bathroom, set down his katana, and shut the door behind him.

Now alone in the room, Kaoru finally was able to do what she had wanted to do all night, crumble to the floor. She brought her knees up to her chest, and stared at the sword that lay on the floor. The actress could feel her legs tremble, but she refused to do anything else.

Tonight, she had witnessed the fearsome power of the Battousai for the second time in her life, and that was only physical power. She could not even comprehend what it would be like if he had used his angelic ones as well.

She closed her blue eyes, and memories flashed in her mind.

"_Come on little girl, I won't hurt you."_

"_Go away!"_

"_I just want to play with you. You were so cute in your last movie. I'd like to take your 'true love's first kiss' even further."_

"_Stay away from me! Don't come any closer!"_

"_Little girl, I promise, it will only hurt a bit."_

"_Don't touch me!"_

Opening her eyes, she realized she was clutching herself so tightly that she had lost circulation in her legs. Kaoru caught her breath, and tried to compose herself, and whispered, "That was all in the past. I don't need to worry about it anymore. The man is dead and gone now. He can't hurt you anymore. Kaoru, all he was, was a crazy fan, who cornered you and got what he wanted. Now he can't do that any more."

After saying those words to herself, she took a deep breath, and stood. She went to the counter, and took out a glass of water. Drinking the liquid slowly, she began to feel better. Finishing the water, she headed over to her drawers, and pulled out a pair of soft shorts and a black shirt. She placed the folded garments on her lap, as she sat down on her bed, waiting for Kenshin to come out of the bathroom so that she could take her own shower.

Falling over so that she was lying on her side, she stared at the wall. She had yet to receive a call from Misao, and Kaoru had the assumption that Aoshi had been the cause. She would have to thank the silent man later. No one knew about what had happened three years ago, on the tenth anniversary of her mother's death. No one knew, except for the court and her guardian at the time, now dead because of an illness.

Closing her eyes again, Kaoru pushed the memories to the back of her mind. She had got over it a long time ago, but seeing the bastard had brought it all back to life again. The girl refused to let what had happened consume her mind, and instead, she thought of what she and Misao could do in her last two days off.

Her thoughts did not get very far, as the sound of running water soothed her mind, and the soft mattress of her bed, lulled her off to sleep.

--

Kenshin remained in the shower, under steaming hot water, until the flow began to turn cold. When he noticed the temperature beginning to cool, he turned the shower off, and stepped out of it. Grabbing the towel that had been folded neatly on a shelf, he dried himself off, and then towel dried his hair.

He had forgotten to grab clothes on his way in the shower, and he knew he would not be wearing the clothes he had previously worn ever again. They were tainted, just as he. Unfortunately for him, just showering in scalding water was not enough to get rid of the blood that stained him. Sighing, Kenshin wrapped the towel around his waist, and then making sure it was secured, he left the bathroom to grab himself some clothes.

When he entered the room, he was amused to see Kaoru sleeping on her side, with now wrinkled clothes clutched in her arms, '_Should I wake her? Or allow her some peace of mind?_' Deciding she had had a long enough day, he left her to sleep on the bed, and the assassin made to ignore her completely.

Opening the bottom drawer, he wondered if she had discovered his clothes stashed away, '_Probably not, or else she would have said, or more likely yelled, something about it._' He grabbed a pair of pants and a muscle shirt, and then glanced at the girl again, and then went into the restroom to get dressed.

When the red head again left the bathroom, he noticed that Kaoru was shivering slightly. She was still wearing her clubbing clothes. He went over to the bed, and pulled down the covers on one side. He lifted her up in his arms, and placed her light form in the place he had made, and then pulled up the covers, "Silly girl," He muttered.

He headed over to where he had dropped his weapon, and picked it up. Staring for a moment, he took note of the wear that the katana had suffered. The cloth that covered the hilt was slightly frayed, and the sheath was covered in tiny scratches. From a distance, they would not have been seen. Placing it under the couch, which was now dry, he headed over to the corner where he had slept the night before.

Closing his eyes, he began to think, '_There's something about the way she reacted that seems familiar… all that she did was shout once, and after that, no words or tears._'

--

"Is everything in order for tomorrow?" Someone asked.

"Yes. The district of Shinjuku will have ten bombs go off at approximately 3 p.m."

"Very good. Is there any news from Takeda?"

The other person started off hesitantly, "Well sir, that is… he is dead."

A person stood slightly in the dark, "What do you mean dead? He was supposed to go meet Soujirou with the girl, and discuss the opium."

"The Battousai was there, according to witnesses. And he is guarding Kamiya Kaoru. And, my sources say the government knows of our kind, and wants to place blame on us. He is working for them."

The one who had stood sat back down, rubbing his shadowed chin, "Hmm… interesting. That is all for now. Report to me tomorrow."

--

"Are you sure it's okay for me to stay here?" Megumi asked hesitantly.

Sanosuke turned his head so that he could see her, "Yeah. No prob. I have an extra room, and I haven't had any pleasurable company in a long time." He raised a suggestive eyebrow her way, as he pointed to a door.

Megumi's tenseness dissolved almost instantly, and her attitude turned into a fiercer one, "Don't you dare assume you can do anything with me, Tori-atama, just because I'm an angel. We aren't all nice and fancy." She breezed past him and went into the bedroom he had pointed to, slamming the door with a loud bang.

The brown eyed man stood there for a few moments, staring at the shut door. As he realized what exactly had happened, he rushed up to the door, and began to whine, "Aww… come on Kitsune!! I was only kidding!"

"That's Takani to you!" She shouted through the door. Megumi was not being serious, but the man did not have to know that, especially since he had just addressed her as a fox, "You just mind your own business."

"Now is that a way to treat someone who is offering their home to you?" He countered.

In return, the angel said, "I am already here, so there's nothing you can do about it. Good night."

And no more words were exchanged after that. Scratching his head, Sano turned around and headed to his living room, and sank into his couch, '_Women… and who'd of thought an angel would be so rowdy._'

--

"Aoshi-sama! Why won't you let me call her! How will I know she's okay?" Misao was relentlessly grabbing at the cell phone that Aoshi had held above his head, out of the short girl's reach. The man looked almost bored, but a grin tugged at the corner of his lips.

He started, "Misao, I am sure she is very tired. And those things that the dead man said must have hurt her pride a great deal. Especially since so many people heard those things," The girl looked up at him with her large green eyes, her attention fully focused on his words, "No matter if they are true or false, the public eye will only go based on what they heard," Sighing as she made another grab at the phone, Aoshi put in a final word, "And she witnessed someone being killed tonight. I highly doubt she has seen anything as gruesome as that before. You can call her tomorrow."

Finally giving into defeat, Misao nodded in understanding, "Alright. But I'm still afraid…"

Aoshi placed a finger under Misao's chin, making her look up at him, "Kaoru-san is with the Hitokiri Battousai. Not only is he powerful physically, his spiritual powers are very high. She is safe with him."

They stared a few moments, and Misao gave another nod. She then hugged him tightly, wrapping her arms around his waist. He placed the cell phone on the table next to them, and leaned down to give her a quick kiss on the forehead, "She's fine." The girl merely nodded and continued to embrace her boyfriend.

--

Yay! Misao Aoshi moment.

Well then, that's all for chapter three! I hope you enjoyed it. I did some research on the characters, since it's been a few years since I've read the manga, and thought Takeda was perfect for being the weird guy. I hope I portrayed him alright. If you haven't noticed, I do have my characters somewhat OOC. This is an AU though, so don't kill me.

Another thing, I realize you haven't really been given a chance to see the race of Angels. But, Megumi is the first one. Soon, they will be more involved in the story.

This story is rated M for a reason… for violence, and other such things. The plot will thicken as the next chapters come. Sorry this one isn't as long as last chapter, but I thought this was a good place to stop, otherwise you wouldn't get the chapter for a few weeks.

Please review so I can know what you think! Thanks for reading.

-Hotaru


	4. Chapter 4

The A/N is at the top today: From here on out, the story takes on a darker mood. I'm still going to have the romantic stuff, maybe even a step further than my normal romance stories, so don't worry. I'm using my own knowledge of medical procedures for stuff later in the chapter. So don't shoot me if I'm wrong. I am licensed in CPR and other first-aid skills. So that's all for now, please R&R and leave me your thoughts.

--

2: 57 P.M. – Shinjuku

--

Kaoru was looking at some art a street vendor was selling. She had on her dark shades, and a light jacket kept the chill of the wind from her. Kenshin stood a few feet off, simply watching her as she was deciding between two prints, debating which one was the better piece, "Himura-san, I can't choose."

A small pout formed on her face, and the man sighed before taking a step closer to her. She turned and held to the two in front of her for him to see. One was a painting of a girl looking back, with a mountain incorporated into the image. The colors were soft and gentle. Meanwhile, the second was bold with bright colors, as the subject wore a coat. Each image was signed.

"If you can't decide then just get both. I'm sure that's no trouble on your part. Hurry up and pay, we have to get back to your place."

"2000 yen please," The vendor said.

As Kaoru was paying, she began to complain, "Why do we have to get back so soon? I'm enjoying the fresh air thank you." Looking up at him after paying, she said, "What's wrong? You look worried."

She had noticed his change in mood, surprisingly. Very few people were able to do so. Before he could answer her question, he had pulled her towards him and immediately crouched to the ground as loud explosions began to go off. He covered her ears with his hands, and shielded her with his body.

--

Shinjuku was in turmoil. Several buildings had collapsed, rock had been blasted everywhere, there were people lying on the ground in pain, or worse, dead. Kaoru's eyes were closed tight in fear. When she felt Kenshin move, she looked up to see him begin standing. He reached a hand down to pull her up, "You aren't hurt are you?" He asked. Kaoru shook her head and asked the same back at him.

He replied, "Just some scrapes." The man turned around to survey everything, and Kaoru was shocked to see blood.

"You don't have just a few scrapes Himura. We have to get you to a hospital!" She grabbed him by the hand to drag him towards an emergency building, but he placed his other hand on her shoulder and pulled her back.

"Look around you," He whispered softly in her ear. Kaoru did so, finally taking in the sight. The man who had sold her the prints was unconscious, a puddle of blood forming around his head, and a large chunk of concrete not far off. Kaoru turned and used the crook of his neck to hide the view that made her stomach churn, "I don't think a hospital would appreciate this minor wound compared to the many serious ones. We'll go back home, and we can take care of this there."

"But what about…" She started but then dropped the subject when he began to walk away, bringing her along.

They walked through the debris, before finding a side street that would take them away from it all. Kaoru kept her gaze down in order to avoid seeing the pain and death all around her. She could hear the numerous sirens off in the distance, as they neared the site. When she finally thought of something to say, she asked, "Do you think this was because of the terrorists?"

Kenshin looked back at her, wincing slightly as the act caused his back muscles to work, "Who else could it be? The way it happened made it sound like a sequence of bombs. Although, since it was bombs used, it could take away a lot of suspicion on the demons."

Kaoru saw that his blood had started dripping along the ground, yet his steps had not faltered, '_How strong is this guy to be able to go on without even faltering?_' She wondered silently, "Don't you have any healing powers? I thought angels typically had that power in some form."

"No. Very few of us are able to heal. And if we are, we usually are unable to heal ourselves, only others," He added, "Anyway, I'm fallen, remember? I'm sure that that power would have been stripped when my status was lowered."

He continued to walk on, without slowing, "Thank you… for protecting me," Kaoru started.

"It's my job." The girl blushed instinctively in minor embarrassment, and then kept her mouth shut the rest of the way to her apartment that was near Harajuku, '_Of course it is his job… but then why is he all touchy-feely all the time?_'

By the time the two were back at the apartment, a light but steady trickle of blood was on the floor, '_Good thing I have hardwood flooring…_'

"Take off your shirt and lie down on the couch," Kaoru ordered. She went looking around for her first aid kit, hoping that it wouldn't take her too long to find it. She was shocked when she saw him removing his shirt with barely any signs of pain.

After searching in the bathroom, she had finally found what she was looking for, and brought it out to where he was. She looked at his bloodied back, noting all the cuts that laced his skin, '_There's more than I originally thought…_' The actress opened the small kit, and pulled out some disinfectant, "I'm going to clean it, so it'll sting some."

Kenshin only nodded his assent, and then poured some iodine onto a cotton cloth. The brown liquid smelled, but when she placed it against the worst cut, she heard his sharp intake of breath and minor cursing, and knew she'd have to ignore the foul stench as best as possible. She tried to do her work as quickly as possible, with the least amount of pain resulting. After several minutes, she had all the cuts cleaned, and said, "I'm done cleaning it. Now I'm going to bandage you up… but you need to sit for that."

She heard him sigh, and then Kaoru couldn't help but wince when she saw him push himself up, and cause the worst scrapes to release more blood. She quickly began to wrap bandages around his back and torso, "Kaoru, you are making it too tight." He turned around to look at her.

The girl stopped suddenly, "Then how else should I do it? If it's not tight you won't stop bleeding."

"You obviously had no experience in the medical field. You have to make it tight, yes, but you can't suffocate your patient either." He took the bandages from her, and began to do it himself.

"But Himura! Won't you hurt yourself more if you do it!" She was protesting his action. Sighing, the man said, "Look, just watch me start it, and then if you insist, you may finish."

Kaoru went silent, as she observed him begin wrapping up his own wounds, '_He must have had similar injuries before…_' She had yet to see him with so few clothes on, and now that she was studying him, she realized he had several scars scattered across his chest and abdomen, before he covered it with white cloth.

"Give me your hand," He said. Kaoru was brought out of her trance by his words, and immediately did as she was told. Kenshin then directed her to place two fingers in between the bandages and his own skin, "You should be able to place two fingers there. That way you know it's tight, but there is still room for circulation."

She nodded in understanding, "You then knot it and you're done," He said. Standing up, he headed for the kitchen and went about getting himself some water. Kaoru wanted to do something to make the man feel better. She knew that he was in pain, even if he wouldn't show it.

Standing as well, Kaoru went into the kitchen as well. Grabbing a bucket from under the sink, she filled it with water, and then grabbed a mop, so that she could clean up his blood.

"I have a feeling the angels might be involved," Kenshin said out of nowhere. Kaoru froze in the middle of her cleaning, "Demons have enough destructive power to have done something like that without human means. But… if the angels were to do it, I could see them using the bombs."

Kaoru remained silent at Kenshin's reasoning, before speaking up, "Do you think that the angels would have secretly aligned with some rebellious demons? I think that there was an angel with Takeda Kanryuu…"

Kenshin stopped whatever it was he was doing, and walked over to her, "What do you mean you think?" He hadn't been paying too much attention to anyone else but Takeda the night before.

"Well… the woman with them… she had a different aura than a demon. I think she may have been an angel…"

Thinking a moment, he thought, "Do you think security might have got the other two?"

"I can ask Sanosuke."

Silence carried on for a short time, when Kenshin decided to ask her, "So, what exactly did Kanryuu do to you?" He had touched on the subject the night before, but had only received vague answers. He wasn't sure why, but Kenshin wanted to know exactly what had happened. The girl was becoming more interesting, whether he liked it or not.

Kaoru continued wiping blood from the floor, and finally stopped to look up at him, "He did what he said he did."

"Did he really rape you?"

Anger swirled in her eyes, "Did I not say he did what he said? Can we just drop-"

"I want to hear it from your lips." Kenshin had grabbed her shoulders despite any pain it caused him.

The girl lost her cool, "Yes! Alright, he did! Are you happy now? I don't see why it would interest you anyway!" She stood up and headed for the front door, "I'm going to see Misao."

"You can't leave without me," He started, "And with the current state of the public, I think it would be in your best interest to stay inside. There's no doubt many people in distress and it's not safe."

Kaoru paused, her hand on the doorknob, her coat in her arms. Turning to look at him, she asked, "Why would you care to know about my past anyway? I am after all, nothing more than a spoiled girl." She turned back to the doorway and left the building. He paused for a second, not sure what to do. Then Kenshin's thoughts finally seemed to return, and he grabbed his own coat, and put it on over his bandaged body, to follow her.

He decided to keep a bit of distance between him and the girl, so the assassin decided it was time to report to his boss. The phone rang a few times, and instead of going to voicemail, someone picked up the phone.

"How'd it go?"

"Not completely as planned. We ran into an old friend of hers…"

Katsura didn't say anything for a moment, "Well, go ahead and report."

"I spotted a small group sitting not far from us. They looked suspicious. So I headed over there, using Kamiya to keep me from looking suspicious," He thought back on how nice her warm body had felt up against his, but then focused back to the conversation at hand, "Anyway, when we got there, one of the demons recognized her. There was an opium trade going on, but the other two got away. I ended up killing the last one, Takeda Kanryuu. He was responsible for the rape of Kamiya several years ago."

"So you got nothing out of him?" Katsura asked.

"No, just idle threats. However, Kamiya said she spotted an angel among them. She even thinks that perhaps the angels are joining up with a few rebellious demons. Today's bombing makes me believe it even more. A demon wouldn't use human means to destroy an entire street. However, angels might, unless it is actually humans who are our terrorists."

On the other line, Katsura was thinking, '_Himura seems to know a whole lot more about the underground races than he should…_' However, he merely said, "Well, that'll have to do for now. I'll report to you with your next assignment sometime soon. In the meantime, keep up your watch on Kamiya."

The phone went dead, and Kenshin looked up to see Kaoru turning a corner. She was heading in the general direction of Shinjuku. He didn't particularly want her heading in that direction.

"Kaoru."

She stopped when she heard her name. Turning around, she saw it was only her bodyguard, and then continued walking.

"I don't want you going there. I'm sure this part of town is very dangerous right now."

When he walked closer, Kaoru noticed he had nothing on under his coat, "Are you crazy Himura!? You should have put a shirt on!" She rushed up to him, not even thinking about her sudden change in mood. The actress immediately began to button up his long coat, so that his chest was covered, "Besides which, you walking around like that could make others think you're a member of the yakuza!"

"Perhaps I would have put on more clothes if you hadn't suddenly left the apartment."

Kaoru stood there at a loss for words, and then fired back, "Well, if you hadn't pressed any questions I wouldn't have left!"

"Is it so wrong for me to want to know a little bit about the guy I killed last night?" After that final sentence, Kaoru was speechless, "We're going back home." He grabbed her by the wrist, and began to head back to the apartment.

Kaoru's phone rang. She was startled by the sound, and Kenshin continued to pull her along as he dragged her.

_Sanosuke._

Flipping open the device, she answer, "You know Sano, I'm not really in the mood for any foolish-"

"Jou-chan, I need some advice. I've got this crazy angel lady in my apartment that won't let her out of my room," The man sounded desperate.

"Woah, woah, woah. You have _who_ in your apartment?"

"Last night I found a demon and angel sneaking out of the club. Well, the angel was actually being used by the demon, so I just brought her here. Since last night though, she won't leave my room. You gotta help me out here!"

Sighing, as Kaoru was led along, she said, "Sano, you obviously didn't hear the blasts in Shinjuku at about three this afternoon. I was there. And I think I have more things to worry about than some stupid angel woman."

"Look Jou-chan, give the phone to your bodyguard. I think that she is important enough."

The serious tone in her friend's voice caused her to sigh once again, and then hand over the phone, "Battousai, Sanosuke wants to talk to you."

"Yes?" He asked.

"Battousai," Sano started. Himura looked a bit startled at being addressed that way by him, "Yes, I figured out who you are after last nights report. Look, the angel woman I have might be good for you to question… if you promise not to arrest her."

"And why is that?"

"She was with one demon named Soujirou. Who was at the table with the one you killed last night."

"Where do you live?"

Next thing Kaoru knew, she was being dragged off in the direction of Sanosuke's apartment, which was closer to Harajuku, "I thought we were going home," She started.

"Change of plans. Your friend has picked up some interesting evidence," Kenshin said not another word as they made their way to the building that the chicken head lived.

--

Meanwhile, Tokyo was in a panicked state. While Kenshin and Kaoru had managed to go around in the backstreets, the main streets of the metropolis were backed up, and full of scared citizens. Before the afternoon, only minor things had been going on; a death here and there of someone well known, but nothing involving the deaths of many, and the injuries of hundreds.

Misao and Aoshi studied a television screen seriously. So far, they had refrained from contacting anyone. If Kaoru had been hurt, it would have probably been broadcast somewhere. And they knew that since the Battousai was with her, he would have prevented her from calling.

"What do you think this means?" Misao questioned.

Aoshi continued to stare at the screen with his blue eyes, "I'm not sure. But I think it's time that we get the rest of our clan together and set up some serious networking around the city."

Misao nodded her agreement, "That sounds like a good idea Aoshi-sama," She tried to lighten the mood, "Perhaps we'll figure out who is responsible for all this then."

All the man did was nod, and then pat her on the head, one of his signs of affection.

--

"My Lord, what is the next step we should take? Shinjuku was successfully obliterated."

"Next comes Harajuku. Set up ten more bombs. However, this time, we need to ensure that suspicion does not come our way. I think that some are beginning to think the demons are no longer responsible…"

"I understand. I'll set up something special within the next half hour."

--

"Get her to leave my room! Or at least unlock it!" Sano pleaded. Kaoru sighed before standing from the futon on the ground. When they had got there around dark, Sano had relentlessly requested the same thing.

"And why should I help you, Tori-atama, from a situation you created yourself? 'Pleasurable company,' I can't believe you said that in one night!"

Kenshin cut in, "Just do it, Kaoru. This woman could greatly help in clearing the demon's name, and getting rid of me." At the mention of the red head's leaving, Kaoru immediately stood.

"Fine. Make something to eat."

She stormed off, and headed towards the bedroom. Kaoru knocked softly, "Excuse me, Takani-san? May I come in?"

"Who is it?" A sharp voice answered.

"Umm," She hesitated at stating her name, and decided on her first, "I'm Kaoru. I'd like to ask if you'd like something to eat…"

"Kaoru?" A moment's pause, "Are you a friend of that damn chicken head?"

The actress couldn't help but laugh, "I see you've picked up the nickname as well. He's really not that bad. Just a bit perverted. He won't actually do anything to you."

There was silence again, but Kaoru could hear movement inside. Soon enough, the door clicked open. When Megumi saw who was at the door, her eyes widened, "No way! That scumbag is friends with you!? Kamiya Kaoru!?"

Kaoru stood there without speaking a few moments, while Megumi got over the shock of seeing one of the most popular actresses in Japan. Finally, she spoke up, "Don't ask me why. I'll make sure he apologizes. How about some food?"

Megumi nodded, and finally, she went into the living room where Kenshin remained sitting. Sano was bringing out what looked like instant udon. The angel gave him a venomous look before sitting down. Kaoru resumed her seat next to Kenshin, and Sano set down one bowl at a time, the udon.

"Sano, say you're sorry."

The tall man looked dumbfounded, before finally getting his act together, "Can't believe you got the kitsune out of there…" He softly said under his breath, "Sorry Takani-san."

Megumi crossed her arms over her chest, "If Kamiya Kaoru can be your friend, I guess you can't be that bad." She reached for the chopsticks lying on the table, and asked, "Do you mind?"

"Go ahead," Sano replied.

Kenshin looked at the girl, before asking, "Takani-san, why were you with Takeda Kanryuu last night?"

She stopped eating momentarily. Setting down her chopsticks, she looked the man straight in the eye, "I had no choice." Sano quickly related the information he discovered the night before.

"Do you know if the angels are interacting with the demons in any way that would be out of the ordinary?"

The angel couldn't speak for a moment, before stating, "There are several others like me. Who are forced to do things against our will, if that's what you are asking. Other than that, I don't know."

As soon as her words finished, for the second time that day, a loud explosion sounded off, shaking the entire building. Things fell from the walls and landed with loud crashes on the floor. Another explosion went off within thirty seconds. This time, it caused the electricity to go out and the four were left in the dark.

--

Oh dear, a cliffy! If you want more, you know what to do!

\/ click


End file.
